Behind Closed Doors
by CarmenGirl
Summary: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, where not everything is as it seems, The Mushroom Kingdom elite roams. From Princesses to Peasants, we've got everything to offer. Now, let me tell you a story, the story of how Toadette, a girl not known to the public was fit into this elite for a undisclosed romance with THE heartthrob Mario. Slight Mario/Peach & Mario/Toadette. AU.


Behind Closed Doors

**Welcome pretty people. I've decided to take a heavier style of writing. Not my old "Oh my, look, butterflies and rainbows", but other styles. This Fanfic has been awaited by many, so here you have it. Your Toadette x Mario pairing is here (And yes, she is older and mature not a mini 9 year old). And to clarify, I'm going to take another persona while writing. Expect the unexpected, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Birthday Party

**_Welcome. This is the Mushroom Kingdom. This might look like an ordinary town to you, but it has more than what meets the eye. We are going to talk about Mushroom's Elite, and the ones who have managed to fit in this society. From princesses to peasants, we've got it all. Just be careful to not drown in your lies, because you will use that a lot here._**

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was turning 18 this year. As a proper princess who was now legal to drink; despite already have gotten drunk before, she need her party to be wild. She needed the place to be full of alcohol, now that she can drink with no regrets. She woke up pretty early that morning, grabbing her phone that was charging beside her bed and decided to call an expert in partying and party planner, her best friend Pauline. Pauline wasn't a princess from a kingdom, but she was god damn rich. Pauline's father was the owner of a chain of fancy hotels and her mother was the owner of an airline company and worked together to provide the best to their customers. Pauline was 17 and was turning 18 in a couple of months, but she had nothing to worry about; she had the world in her hands.

"Well, you're up early Peachy. What's up?"

"You know my birthday's coming up, and I just wanted you to help-"

"Darling! You know I'll be there to help you. At what time do you need me?"

"Honey, my birthday is tomorrow night and I need you here in an hour. Think you can make it?"

"Of course darling, I'll be there ASAP. Take care, I have to attend this short meeting, won't take long."

"Damn, for a rich business woman, you're busy."

"This is what happens when you want to help with your parents business. Anyways, bye; see you girl."

Peach got up from her bed, putting on her Chanel slippers and walked down for breakfast. She courteously said hello to everyone, never leaving the sassy tone in her tone. She walked by the ballroom, admiring and imagining everything that could go in there. She then walked into the kitchen, seeing her parents eating peacefully in the kitchen.

"Morning, mom, daddy." She chimed as she gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek. Her father spoke up.

"Morning, Peachy. Thought about anything for your birthday party?"

"Of course, daddy! I even called Pauline to help me out. I need about 50 to 100 toads helping me moving in stuff."

"Of course sweetie, everything for you Peach." Her mom then spoke up.

"Darling, did you do your homework? I know today and tomorrow you don't have school but-"

"Of course mother! I have to be well prepared to rule this kingdom."

"I knew you could do it, darling. Always so studious!" She chirped. Peach had finished her fruit parfait, and excused herself and went quickly upstairs and changed. One of her helpers was at the door.

"Anything planned to wear for the day, princess?"

"Something formal. I AM planning a party after all. You're excused, toad."

"Yes, princess." The toad left. Peach knew well they weren't actually toads, but butlers. They had to be called like that, but because of their uniforms she called them by their original name.

She placed her hair in a bun, with a white blouse and white skirt, securing it in a teal leather belt, using gold and white high heels and a silver necklace. She then places a teal headband on her hair, took a clipboard and pink lip gloss and left her room. She went downstairs and a toad approached her.

"Princess, Lady Pauline arrived. Your 100 butlers are all at your disposition, Princess."

"Thank you, you're dismissed now." As the toad walked away, the door was opened and there stood Pauline in a beige corset and white skirt. She used beige pumps, a silver necklace and placed her hair in a high ponytail, also using a white headband. They greeted each other, kissing both cheeks respectively.

"Pauline! Just in time! Ready to do this?"

"I'm ready to make your party the best fucking party there is."

"Pauline! I don't want you using those swear words around the castle! You know my parents will hear."

"I'm not the princess here, you know. Anyways, let's get to it."

Peach gave a vague description of how her party would be.

"No more pink themed parties, I want a red themed party. Something super elegant; I am going to invite the whole Kingdom in here and others from other Kingdoms as well. I want alcohol, LOTS of alcohol; I am legal now."

"Oh Peachy, this is why you're my best friend. Keep going please."

"Gold statues, a separate area for smoking shisha and a place for all the elegant people to go and sit down, I don't want them criticizing me for letting them be around drunken teens.

"Okay. I know what you want now. I brought this catalog for you to look at all this. It has EVERYTHING. Just pick your favorite stuff, and the toads will bring them to you and we'll organize everything afterwards. Seems fair?"

"I can't believe you do these things for a living. Shit, you do such amazing stuff Pauline!"

"I do the best I can sweetheart. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

And the minutes went by, Peach looked at the catalog and renting the very expensive objects, pointing at the ones she wanted, while Pauline told the head Toad to go fetch the stuff. From Tiffany Diamonds too the leather couches on the side of the ballroom, Peach was going to make this place her bitch. It was her time to shine, to stop being known as "The King's Daughter" and make it on her own, no matter what.

In a matter of minutes, all the objects she had ordered had arrived and were being put in the middle of the ballroom, for Peach to analyze them and decide where to place them. She looked at everything and pointed where everything had to go. This went on for a couple of hours until everything was finally finished. She and Pauline were exhausted, but nonetheless everything was done. They only had to get fixed themselves for Peach's appearance towards the world.

**I'll end it here. You've all met the antagonists of this lovely story! Please keep in mind that this is rated T and it will contain foul language. If you check the classifications, I am allowed to insert foul language in the T category, so DON'T tell me to "tone it down". I wouldn't anyway. Comment, Follow, Favorite, do all you want with this ;) Criticism is appreciated, I love you all.**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl.**


End file.
